simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzina Ćwir
thumb|228px|Ćwirowie w The Sims 2Rodzina Ćwir - rodzina występująca we wszystkich częściach serii The Sims (również na konsole). Wiele lat temu Ćwirowie zamieszkiwali Otoczenie 1. W ciągu kolejnych lat zamieszkali w Sunset Valley, SimLane, SimValley i Miłowie. Ćwirowie są jedną z najstarszych rodzin w Sunset Valley i Miłowie. Historia rodziny thumb|left|190px|Rodzina Ćwir w The Sims 3 thumb|Rodzina Ćwir w The Sims. Wiele lat temu w SimCity mieszkał Wiktor Ćwir. Po śmierci ojca wyjechał on jednak wraz z matką z rodzinnego miasta i założył nowe - mniejsze położone w malowniczej dolinie. Nazwał je Sunset Valley. Wtedy to Wiktor Ćwir nawiązał kontakt z rodem Landgraabów, którzy ufundowali większość parceli publicznych. W Sunset Valley Wiktor prawdopodobnie miał żonę - Lolitę, która przedwcześnie zmarła. Po jakimś czasie poznał Genowefę, w której zakochał się. Wiktor i Genowefa pobrali się. Doczekali się też syna - Gwidona i córki - Kunegundy. Gwidon, dyrektor finansowy dużej korporacji zapoznał Kornelię Zadek. Ożenił się z nią i wiódł spokojne życie. Urodził mu się syn - Mortimer. Mortimer poznał Bellę Kawaler. Już od dzieciństwa była towarzyszką jego zabaw. Młodzi szybko się zakochali i zaręczyli. Kupili więc nowy dom w SimLane. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka - Kasandra. Tymczasem u Kornelii i Gwidona Ćwirów spłonął dom, staruszkowie więc przeprowadzili się również do SimLane - w starszą część miasta (do Starówki). Bella i Mortimer zaś musieli nie wiedzieć czemu zmienić miejsce zamieszkania m.in. do SimValley, ostatecznie Mortimer założył swoje własne miasto - Miłowo i tam zamieszkali. thumb|Nastoletnia Kasandra troszcząca się o Aleksandra Wkrótce Kornelia i Gwidon zmarli (krążą plotki, że Gwidon zmarł w pożarze). Mortimer rozpoczął karierę naukowca, po której szczeblach piął się z olbrzymią szybkością. Kasandra osięgnęła wiek nastoletni, wtedy urodził się jej brat - Aleksander Ćwir. Wkrótce Mortimer osiągnął szczyt kariery i przeszedł na emeryturę. Kasandra dorosła i poszła śladem ojca. W tym czasie do Miłowa sprowadziły się siostry Kaliente. Ich przodkami byli zarówno ludzie jak i kosmici. Jedna z sióstr - Dina zapragnęła fortuny Mortimera, dlatego też zamierzała za niego wyjść. Niespodziewanie żona Mortimera - Bella została porwana przez kosmitów. Kasandra teraz czeka na stworzenia rodziny - jest zaręczona z Donem, a Mortimer czeka na Bellę, chociaż już mu te czekanie się odechciewa i Dina Kaliente go ciągnie do siebie... W The Sims imiona Mortimera i Belli Ćwirów zostały przetłumaczone na Henryk i Majka, ale są to te same osoby. Posiadłości Domy Ćwirów najczęściej są w stylu wiktoriańskim (Sunset Valley), gotyckim (Starówka) oraz neogotyckim (Otoczenie 1 i Miłowo). Plik:DomyĆwirów.png Drzewo genealogiczne 620px Członkowie rodziny Lolita Ćwir=Wiktor Ćwir=Genowefa Ćwir Szymon Zadek=Pelagia Zadek | | | | --------------------- ---------------------- | | | | | | | | Wacław=Jokasta Kundegunda Gwidon=Kornelia Agnieszka=Erik Kawaler Kawaler Ćwir Ćwir Zadek Zadek Darling | | | | ----------------------------------------- | | | | | | | Michał=Dina Kaliente Bella=Mortimer Kawaler Kaliente Kawaler Ćwir | | Aleksander Ćwir----------------- Kasandra Ćwir - Spokrewnione i spowinowacone rodziny * Rodzina Zadek * Rodzina Kawaler Ciekawostki * Nazwisko jest błędnie przetłumaczone, ponieważ "Goth" w języku angielskim oznacza "gotycki". "Ćwir" to słowo niezwiązane nijak z grą, ani wymysłem twórców, jedynie polskich tłumaczy. * Z tą rodziną jest nie tylko powiązana tajemnica Belli Ćwir, ale także tajemnica pochodzenia Pani Zadeckiej oraz tajemnica Lolity Ćwir (nikt naprawdę nie wie kim jest. W internecie rozpowszechniła się plotka, że Lolita była rzekomo matką Wiktora. Jednak nie ma jej na drzewie genealogicznym co może świadczyć, że mogła być pierwszą żoną Wiktora, która przdwcześnie zmarła). * W grze MySims znajdują się trzy obrazy przedstawiające ludzi podobnych do niektórych członków rodziny Ćwir, obrazy noszą tytuły: "Mortimer", "Alexander" i ,"Bella". * 31 marca imieniny obchodzą: Kornelia i Gwidon. Raczej nie jest to przypadek. * Gdy w The Sims 3 Kariera wpiszemy kod "buydebug" to w trybie kupowania w katalogu "debug" możemy kupić zminiaturyzowany dom rodziny Ćwir z drugiej części gry za jedynie 150 simoleonów. Ma nawet taki sam cmentarzyk z tyłu domu i drzewa dookoła posiadłości. * Aleksander Ćwir napisał książkę "Morderstwo w Miłowie" jeszcze przed swoimi narodzinami (TS3 i TS2). * Prawdopodobnie rodzina Ćwir posiada magiczne zdolności. W prawie każdym zdjęciu promocyjnym dodatówi lud akcesorii z magią wystepują członkowie tej rodziny np. na okładce pudełka dodatku the sims abrakadabra.Może mieć z tym też związek magicznej księgi którą można pobrać na The Sims 3 Store, jej dokładna nazwa to Księga Zaklęć Lady Ravendancer Ćwir. * Ćwirowie są do dziś najważniejszą rodziną w całej serii The Sims, wyprzedzając Landgraabów. Zobacz też * Miłowo * Dziwnowo * Sunset Valley * SimLane * Tajemnica porwania Belli Ćwir en:Goth family fr:Famille Gothik Kategoria:Miłowo Kategoria:Rodzina Ćwir Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims Kategoria:Sunset Valley Kategoria:Otoczenie 1 Kategoria:Artykuły na medal